


you’re a sleepy head but you’re my sleepyhead

by beyondmythoughts (orphan_account)



Category: Buzzfeed The Try Guys (Web Series)
Genre: :), Fluff, Kach/Zeith, Keith Habersberger - Freeform, M/M, Short Story, The Try Guys, Zach Kornfeld/Keith Habersberger, fluffy crap, morning fluff, otp prompt inspired, sleep that I wish I could get is mentioned in this story, zach kornfeld - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 11:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15907398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/beyondmythoughts
Summary: “here comes the sunhere comes the sun and i say,it’s alright.”- t h e  b e a t l e s





	you’re a sleepy head but you’re my sleepyhead

Zach was fussing in his sleep uncomfortably, only stopping when he felt his boyfriend’s wait shift the bed, and his arms wrapping around him.

Zach mumbled something as he nuzzled backwards into Keith’s stomach. Keith wrapped his arms around around the tiny man, started to trace his lips over the back of his head.

Zach mummered underneath his breath, all the tension that was stored up leaving his body as he was being kissed by the person he loves most in the world.

Keith smiled softly to himself as he ran his hands through Zach’s hair, before kissing the top of his neck.

Zach sighed slightly, his heartbeat slowing as he calmed down. Keith continued kissing him, making his way to his cheek. He started to leave soft kisses on his face with a sickly sweet smile stuck on his mouth.

Zach came to consciousness slowly, glad to have been woken up to his boyfriend. As Keith kissed his cheek Zach moved his mouth to meet his. Resulting in a soft and shocked kiss.

“Good morning love.” Keith snickered, pressing his forehead against Zach’s. “Morning dork.”


End file.
